Ice
by FantasyEmpress
Summary: This is something totally different and strange. Hope nobody hates me for it; I’m just experimenting, and I doubt I’ll ever do anything like it again. I think it’s pretty stupid, so nobody needs to tell me again; in other words, no flames plz. Sparrabeth.


**A/N: This is something totally different and strange. Hope nobody hates me for it; I'm just experimenting, and I doubt I'll ever do anything like it again. I think it's pretty stupid. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC. **

They stood on the beach together; their eyes glinting in the firelight, making them appear demonically red-tinted in the darkness. She set down the ornate box on the stone between them. They looked at each other across it, conflicting emotions warring on both faces. Love and uncertainty and distress and some heathen joy flashed over their features as he pulled the dagger from his boot. It shone wickedly in the reflection of moon and flame.

She tugged at the chain around her neck, pulling a unique key from her bodice. She inserted it cautiously into the lock, and then hesitated. Again, they stared at each other, doubt tormenting them. Suddenly, cold, horrible certainty filled her eyes. She turned the key without another hesitation. She stared at the contents for only a moment before she looked back at her companion.

"Do it."

Her voice was colder than ice. He drew his certainty from hers, hesitating only briefly before he plunged the dagger into the beating heart within the chest. He twisted the dagger and watched the beating slow and finally stop.

Again they stared at each other. Suddenly, out of the waves mere feet away from them, the shape of a woman formed in the darkness.

"What betrayal is this, Jack Sparra'? Do you desire immortality so much, that you would betray a friend?"

The pirate knelt upon the sandy beach.

"Not immortality, Calypso. Something far more precious."

"That which vexes all men. A woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Love is dangerous; ye should know that by now."

The woman stepped forward.

"Calypso, it was not Jack's betrayal, but mine. You should understand this above all others. I will not remain tied to a man who brings me captivity. Jack is freedom, and I have vowed myself to him."

"By this betrayal, you have made him into that which you betrayed, Elizabeth Turner. For in your husband's demise, Sparra must take 'is place."

"I think not, Calypso. Your time has come. It is time for another to rule the seas. You conquered Poseidon, long ago. It is your turn now to taste defeat."

Her dress was ice white as she mounted the stone, kicking the chest and the still heart into the sand beneath her. Jack backed away, back to the warmth of the fire, away from the chill air around his beloved. She spoke the words of an ancient curse with fluid pronunciations and graceful hand movements. The figure of Calypso in the water recoiled and sunk into the waves, ducking away from the white light surrounding the Pirate King.

Calypso reformed some twenty feet to the left, larger now, nothing but the shape of a woman carved in water. Elizabeth spun to face her and threw forward her hand. A shock of light rushed towards Calypso, who desperately tried to sink back to the waves. The light reached her too fast, and ice shot up her arm. Another beam of light, and the top of Calypso's head froze over. Jack watched the onslaught against the sea goddess, amazed and dazzled by the power Elizabeth had come to control. It was wondrous to watch.

Calypso, desperate, now frozen in place, hurled a wave as high as the mast of a ship towards Elizabeth. Jack dropped to the ground, bracing himself for the inevitable onslaught of water. It did not come. A cold wind blew over him. He stared up and saw a huge wall of ice, and in the center was the figure of Calypso, no more now than a giant statue of ice. Then, the ice wave sunk back into the sea, and Elizabeth stood panting on the shore. He rose up and approached her.

"Elizabeth…"

She turned to him and he saw the sea in her eyes. In her eyes was the age old spirit of oceans, Poseidon and Calypso. He bowed low before her, touching his forehead to the cool sand. She tugged him up and kissed him long and hard.

"I am not Elizabeth anymore, Jack. I am the Ice Swann, and the Queen of the Oceans. But I still love you."

He held her close and tried to bring warmth to her coldness.


End file.
